A Troublesome Trip
by MadCathy
Summary: After Asuma-sensei's death, Shikamaru was feeling a little depressed. Unable to stay at the village, with everybody worried about him, he takes a walk in the forest. But soon that walk becomes a trip, and that trip becomes troublesome...


Shikamaru was running through the forest. Destiny: Sunagakure. Now that he was on vacation, he decided to visit Temari's homeplace. He left without saying where he went (well, he left a note to his parents, saying that he was on a small trip, to clear his thoughts, and that he wouldn't kill anyone on the process) but his true intentions were a secret.

Shikamaru suddenly stopped. "Now that I think about it, what ARE my true intentions?". He tried to remember his thoughts. He was feeling a bit lonely. Everybody was acting strange with him, because everybody knew how close he was with Asuma-sensei. Then he thought that would be nice leaving the village for some days. "But where will I go?" He wandered a while around the fire country when he realised that he was heading to Wind country.

"That's right! It was then when I thought that would be nice to see a little more of Temari's village. How stupid I was…Well, guess I will return know to Konoha"  
>He made a half-turn and started to head back to Konoha. "Stupid why? I mean what's the problem of seeing Suna? As allies, this could be a great opportunity to made some bonds! Right, to Suna!"<p>

After he made another half-turn, his evil inner voice started again "But do you want to make bonds with Suna or with a special Suna kunoichi?" Shikamaru almost fell of the tree when he thought that! He couldn't just show there without a good reason (at least without ANY reason). He felt himself blushing when he made another half-turn, heading for konoha AGAIN. "I think that this Kurenai's situation gave me ide… (STOP THINKING THAT!) Damn, I almost heard Temari asking me what the hell am I doing here pretty clear on my head."

And then Shikamaru went against a tree, and this time he really fell. Temari's voice was not on his head, she was actually there! God knows how long she was watching him!...

- Are you alright? – Temari asked. - Let me see your head…  
>- Hum… what… yeah don't worry…what are you…how long…hum…<br>- Are you really ok? You're not making any sense!  
>- Well…the tree – Shikamaru was in shock. He couldn't think of any excuse, and he knew that he was acting really weird . " Focus, you need to focus, think of a strategy, you can do it!"<br>- Hey. Weird boy, you were acting strange BEFORE the "tree incident". What were you thinking, going back and forward…are you lost or something?

"Damn" Shikamaru thought " She was watching me all this time! What should I do…the attack is the best defence – What are YOU doing here? Why are you in the Fire country?  
>- The tree shock was worst than I thought – Temari said with a strange look on her face – Helloooo! You are in Wind country now! I was patrolling the frontiers. I had a report that a lonely ninja was heading to this country and I was investigating that.<br>- What! A lonely girl doing that jo… - Shikamaru didn't had a chance to finish his sentence. Something hitted his head. Temari's fan to be precise.  
>- Stop with this girlboy thing right now! What do you think I am? Some weak girl like the ones you know or something?  
>- You know I don't think that… - Said Shikamaru with an worried voice. She was so hard to please!... Well, she was not a ordinary girl. Not weak, and absolutely not girlish. She was more like a tomboy. "Well – said that inner evil voice – but she's a damn sexy tomboy"<br>- I don't know what's up with you, now you are all red! – Suddenly she grinned – Are you having dirty thoughts?

The look on Shikamaru's face revealed everything. "Now I'm an open book to her…Just great! "  
>"Nice, I'm starting to know how to get on his nerves even more than before". Temari caught her fan and prepared to leave.<br>- If you are heading to Suna, you can come with me, lost boy.  
>- Hey, I'm not lost, I was just…undecided – Shikamaru joined her.<br>- But actually, why are you here?  
>- Hum, you know…Akatsuki… - Usually he could think of about 200 excuses… but, now, not even one. "I can't tell her that I was heading Suna by instinct (Yeah, right!...call it instinct - his evil inner voice was more active than usual - Admit that you just wanna see her. Who knows what would happen? Muahaha) Stop it! Focus on the question! Well, half-true is better than a complete lie" – Well you know – He finally answered – I have a little time off, and I was wandering around when I realised that I didn't know your country very well. So I was deciding if I would visit you…I mean your country or not when you caught me!<br>- Ok, so what Akatsuki has to do it with this?  
>- Akatsuki? Oh!...I mentioned Akatsuki before, right? Well…- "Great, this is why lying is bad!..." he thought to himself with a bit of sarcasm - Well, Akatsuki is the reason why I'm having this time off.<p>

Shikamaru smiled widely. Temari was not 100% convinced, but she had other things to worry about. The trees were long gone, and know they were now on a sandy landscape. They haven't entered in the desert yet, but she knew that they wouldn't reach Suna that day.

- Hey, troublesome lady! Wake up!  
>- What…? – Temari was so focused with her plans that she didn't notice Shikamaru waving his hand in front of her eyes.<br>- Any problem?  
>- No! – She started to walk again - Have you brought with you any blanket?<br>- Yes…why?  
>- That's good! Because we are sleeping together at the desert tonight!<p>

Shikamaru was unable to resist anymore. The words "Sleeping together" echoed in his head so heavily that is nose started to bleed. Fortunately, Temari was walking in front of him and didn't notice. She continued:  
>- Well, we will walk until we reach a certain spot, then we camp and sleep, and in the morning we'll continue. We should reach Suna by midday.<br>"Oh, THAT kind of sleeping" Shikamaru felt himself half alleviated half disappointed.

Temari was really on her environment. Shikamaru didn't mind to be bossed around. They camped at some rocky place where they made a fire. They had dinner in silence. The desert was such a silent place!...They set some traps around the camping just in case.

Later he made his own bed (blankets and sand, such a soft bed) while Temari was "behind the rocks" doing some "personal business".  
>"Damn" – he thought – "The desert is so silent, that her noises sound really loud. It looks like she drank litres of water!"<br>Temari finally appeared, unable to face him. "Damn, I don't have any privacy here, right?". She caught her blanket and started to make her bed right next to Shikamaru's bed, who now was really worried.

"What is she thinking?"- Shikamaru panicked- "There is so much space, why here?"  
>- Well – she answered like if she had read his thoughts- Desert nights are really cold…you know…and like this we can talk without being heard. It's a strategic way of camping. They don't teach you this in Konoha?<br>- Of course!...

One or two hours have passed and Shikamaru was unable to sleep. He had turn his back to her (and she did the same), but he could feel her warm. He tried not to think of her, so close to him, alone in the desert… "Shut up! I don't want to think this, I just want to sleep". Shikamaru was intrigued : " I've started to developed different personalities that fighting each others in thoughts. I'm really going crazy!..."

He sensed Temari's movements when she got up and put another piece of wood on the fire. She wandered for a while, look if there wasn't anything suspicious, and then she came back to bed.  
>- Oh, are you also awake? – She asked.<br>- Yes! Isn't that obvious, smart lady?  
>- First, stop calling me "lady"! It makes me look really old! Second, it was a rhetorical question anyways. But now, because you where rude to me, I will question "Why are you awake?<br>- Is this your way to make me feel bad, "girl"? Because it isn't working. Maybe I'm awake for the same reason that you! – He said with a victorious tone.  
>- So, your belly is hurting too, boy? – It was I lie, but Temari knew that boys were usually sensible with menstruation stuff. Shikamaru was not an exception. He made a "I-shouldn't –have-asked" face and blushed a little.<br>- No – he answered – I'm just not used to sleep in desert. – "with you" he wanted to add.  
>- Well, how about we talk a little? – she suggested. - You'll feel sleepy right away. And if you don't, well, at least the night will pass faster!<br>- That's a good idea – He agreed, turned his face to her, while she went to bed – But what would we talk about?  
>- I would like to hear how did you dealed with that Akatsuki guy. I heard that you were pretty good – She blushed a little.<br>"Is this really happening?" – he thought, blushing too – " She really wants to hear me? She's not thinking that I'm just a crybaby or something?" – Ok! – he said – But this is a long story!...  
>- It's ok, we have time…<p>

Temari felt something warm. Without opening her eyes, she began to ratiocinate "I'm in the middle of the desert. I guess is already day. What I'm feeling is just the sun in my eyes. Considering the shape of the rock, if I move a little to right, the sun should be blocked by the rock…ok, I was right! Damn, it feels so good! I don't want to get up already, just a little more… it smells good too! What's this smell? It is from something near to my head…Hey, there's something here, I mean I don't have a pillow, what's this soft thing that smells good that I'm using as a pillow? Don't you tell me that…"

She opened her eyes. She just saw something black. Something that looked like a black long sleeve tunic. She felt that his arm was over her. "Don't tell me" she thought "that I slept hugged to him? Oh noooooo!"  
>She used the Kawarimi no Jutsu to switch with his bag. "Calm down, nothing happen, we just TALK, I'm sure!"<p>

Temari realized that it was later than she expected.  
>- Hey, lazy guy! – She shouted – We must be going, like NOW!<br>- Troublesome girl, who cares?  
>- I care! We are in the middle of the desert, you know? Soon will be to hot to travel.<br>Shikamaru finally gave up. "Damn, what more will happen". He sighted. "And why am I hugging my bag?"

They were late. And to make things worst, they were delayed when some Jounins asked Temari to patrol a near village (pure waist of time, their suspicious weren't fundamented).

They only arrived at dinner time. It was already dark ("in desert, the sun sets really fast" thought Shikamaru stupefied ).

He walk Temari (or rather said, he followed her like a puppy) until he realised than she was heading home. He felt a bit ashamed for following her (well, she didn't sent him away anyway). He gulped and asked:  
>- Well, now that you are at home, can you indicate me a inn or something?<br>She stopped and looked at him with a slight grim:  
>- Well, you can stay at Temari's inn.<br>- Something says to me that this isn't a normal inn. – He sighted – Am I wrong?  
>Then she presented him one of hers true smiles that he really liked (and always took his breath away):<br>- Well, you'll be staying at my place, I mean, our place. I guess Kankurou and Gaara wouldn't mind. And if they do – She assumed a quite threatening look – I will remind then who's the big sister!  
>Now Shikamaru was worried. "It sounds great stay with her, but isn't that to risky? After all, he assured to his parents that this won't be a suicide mission.<br>- Hey, move your lazy butt already! I'm starving!

He obeyed quickly. He took off his sandals and entered. Her house was big that he imagined. So big that he didn't find hers brothers.  
>- Shadow boy, stay here while I tell then that we're back.<br>"Shadow boy?" He usually didn't like that nickname that something his parents and even Ino used, but now he felt different. "Gotta think new names to call that kunoichi)  
>"Is he blushing?" Temari spied his face by the corner of her eye "Nah, must be the heat"<p>

10 minutes has passed and now Shikamaru was impacient. She didn't return yet, he was still where she asked (ordered) to stay, and no signal of her brothers. And he was starving. Suddenly he had a glimpse of an orange kimono. Temari had change her clothes to more casual ones "Did she took a bath?"  
>- When I told you to stay here, I didn't mean RIGHT here, you know, you could have go to the living-room, genius.<br>- I didn't think that you were taking so long, sand troublemaker!  
>- Shut up! – She said while she smiled. – Lets see what's dinner!<p>

But the only thing they found was a note:  
>"Hey onee-chan, since you didn't come back 'till lunch I'll leave this note. I have a mission and will return only tomorrow. Gaara will spend the night at office. Maybe is better you ordered food . You know the rules: 1- Don't get drunk ; 2- No wild parties; 3- Don't bring boys in. Muahaha : P"<p>

Temari felt his cheeks turn pink. She knew this was only a joke (last year Kankurou developed a peculiar sense of humour) but in fact she HAD brought a boy in!  
>She tried to compose herself:<br>- Well, guess we don't have dinner after all. – She said while turning to face him. Shikamaru was not pink: he was red! "What the hell is he thinking?"  
>- Well…- he gulped, without face her – I guess is better find a inn or something.<br>- Hey, this was a joke you know? Kankurou now likes to send people strange notes. Last one was "Use always protection", ahahah – "Great" she thought while watch his skin turn into a deeper red "This is better than I imagined!"  
>- Ah… - It was the only thing he could say.<br>- Well, move yourself. Put your things in the couch, change to most comfortable clothes if you liked and help me in the kitchen. You want eat right?  
>- Yes… - He slowly recomposed himself – Hum…may I ask where's the bathroom?<br>- Just next to the living-room.

Temari begin her quest to something eatable. She wasn't a great cooker, but she never failed to feed herself or her brothers. Just when she finished pick the ingredients Shikamaru entered the kitchen, without his Chunnin jacket and with a black long sleeved shirt with his clan's symbol at the back.  
>- Hey, forbidden boy, we're going to eat a cold salad with pasta, tuna, eggs, lettuce, corn…anything you didn't like?<br>- It's fine. – He answered while grabbed the lettuce to wash it. – Forbidden boy? – He gave her a interrogate look.  
>- Yes! Forbidden…You know, your clan's symbol is just like a forbidden signal.<br>He stopped and look into her eyes, make her heart beating harder. "What's the matter with you Temari" she though. But she wasn't look away. The hell she was!  
>- You believe – he started, his gazing stronger than before – That I have never realised that? – And he returned to his task.<br>She was piss off! What an anti-climax moment. Just like the time the fought. She couldn't help smile.

They prepared their dinner, between jokes, sarcastic comments, fights (a water-fight included) and insults. The aspect wasn't too great, but for two tired and really hungry Shinobis, it tasted like heaven.

After they cleaned the kitchen (yes, of course that Temari made him wash the dishes) they went to the living-room. The mood was the same, they were teasing each other, and they have long forgotten the early awkward moments.  
>- So, what you want to do now? – He asked. – If you are tired you could o to sleep or something, I don't mind at all Sand-Tornado.<br>She laughed so hard that even cried. He at first just smile, without understand what was so funny, but then he also started to laugh , joining her. She stopped just a bit:  
>- You are running off insults. – Her hands still placed at her belly – Please, Sand-Tornado was the most ridiculous one. It is barely an insult!<br>- Well, "forbidden-boy" wasn't better you know? – He said in defence "Although, Sand-Tornado was really crappy" – What do you prefer that I call, Tem-chan?  
>- Well, between Sand-Tornado and Tem-chan, I think I prefer… - she couldn't help blushing – Sand-Tornado. You know, the more you think, more crappy ones you get – "Nobody calls me Tem-chan".<br>- I see…  
>- And, answering your question, I don't fell sleepy at all. Lets have some fun!<br>- What? – he was caught off-guar "you need to quit think dirty, you really need to stop it!"  
>- I know you like play games, don't you?<br>- Games… - "Damn, I'm still think dirty"  
>- Yes, cards or something.<br>- Oh! Games!  
>- What the hell were you thinking about?<br>- Me? Nothing. Yes, I like Shougi…  
>- So Shougi will be. But lets make this interesting.<br>- How?  
>- Hum, guess that a strip Shougi wouldn't fit… - She said with a no-preoccupied tone, just to see how he would react. "Just as I excepted". She couldn't rate his face "It is a shy, worried or even happy face. Maybe a OMG-I'm-gonna-have-a-nosebleed face. But definitely is a pretty funny and ridiculous face" She continued – I know! The loser will do what the winner request. Deal?<br>Shikamaru was only at the "Strip-Shougi" part, and barely reacted:  
>- Hum…wha…ok, deal.<p>

At the game he controlled himself again. She was a good opponent, and he really enjoyed. Now with his mind clear, the started to think about a counterattack. Now would be his time to ashamed her. And he got the perfect plan. A win-win situation. The only thing he needed to do was keeping her in the good mood (and also win the game).  
>- Hey, boy! – She said when she took one of his pieces out – If I win, you won't cry, right?<br>- Pay attention desert-flower, in 4 moves you'll be mine. – He didn't intended to say this in that way. And call her "desert-flower" wasn't really on his thoughts. But he did it. And it was better that he imagined. Now was her turn to have a stupid look at her face. "This is working really great".

She suddenly screamed. I short scream while she realised that in fact she was lose that game. She looked to Shikamaru:  
>- You're really good, you know. Now I see what was you plan. And I must say, is flawless. Damn you!<br>"Does she knows about the plan?" Shikamaru was worried. "No, I think she was talking just about my game strategy.". They continued her already lost match until:  
>- Checkmate! I must say, you're a good player. I think that next time I wouldn't be so lucky. You evaded well from my 2 previous traps.<br>- Well, thank you! – She may have lost, but she still have a good mood. "Next time, I will beat you, just wait". – So, what do you want to me to do? A sandwich? – She said with a amused smile.  
>He smiled back. But it was a provocative smile:<br>- Well, actually, I thought about something, but I bet you wouldn't do it anyway. – He said while he sighted and shook his had. "Now, what will you do?"  
>- Hey, I'm not a coward like you! Just trying me.<br>- Ok, but you asked for it. I want … - he paused dramatically, not just to tease her, but also to gain some courage. He looked into her eyes – I want you to kiss me.

It was really a win-win situation. If she agreed they would kiss, if she refused, he would win the bet. "And she won't turn down the challenge, right?

Wrong.

He suddenly felt his forehead hot. He took a few seconds to realise that she had throw at him the Shougi board. He didn't need to look to her eyes to realise her killer intent.  
>- I was joking, I want a sandwich!- He said as a last resource "Hey Sand-Witch is a good name, I need to recall that".<p>

Slowly, she rose from the carpet, kneel next to him, and give him a rapid kiss on his forehead:  
>- Here's your kiss – Her tone was cold. - If you want a sandwich go and make it yourself . I will go to sleep know. The coach is all yours.<p>

She left without saying goodnight. Shikamaru still said "I'm sorry", but he knew that was too late. "Maybe tomorrow…ah…how troublesome!". Now he felt guilty. He knew he pushed to far.

At her room, Temari couldn't sleep. Shikamaru had caught her completely off guard. The only reaction was throw at him something. But she felt guilty when she saw the cut on his forehead. His look change in a second: The smirk he once had was replaced by a terrified look. She knew he tried to apologise, but was hurt as well. Then, why did she feel so bad? "Tomorrow" she thought " Tomorrow I will apologise".

Shikamaru slept at the living-room (she "forgot" to mention the guest's room to him). His clothes was on at chair nearby and he had a the blanket. The coach was to little to him, but he never had trouble in sleeping before and wasn't now that he will start (but the pain didn't help). It looked like he was sleeping only at 5 minutes when he was suddenly awaked by falling into the floor .Something big and black was standing right in from of him. It was a yelling big black thing.  
>- What the hell do you think you're doing here? What did you do to her? How do you have the courage to stay calmly on the flour! ANSWER ME GOD DAMMIT!<p>

Shikamaru was still on the flour, when he realised that it was Kankurou who screamed that. He began to rose and apologise when Temari entered, with her kunoichi outfit.  
>- What the hell is happening here? – she shouted – God morning to you too Kankurou.<br>- What is he doing here?  
>- Hei, he is on a quick visit to Suna, so as a good host I let him stay here, you pervert, what did you think it was? – "God!" she thought "If he discovers that well sleep alone on the desert, he will kill him, no doubt".<p>

The word "pervert" seems to calm Kankurou a little bit. At least until he watch Shikamaru's oufit:  
>- Why are you on boxers! – he yelled again. – Don't you have shame? Show yourself in boxers in front of a lady?<br>- Hei, it wasn't my fault – Shikamaru started but it was interrupted but Temari:  
>- Right, like if it was the first time that I saw some boxers…<br>Shikamaru gave her an intensive glare.  
>- What? – Now Kankurou was red. Red and mad. – Are you saying that…<br>- I'm saying that I live with 2 brothers, I've seen lots of boxers just like you have seen my underwear lots of time!

Somehow they managed to calm down Kankurou. Shikamaru spend his morning in meetings with Gaara and other jounins (after all, he needed to make his excuse believable). The afternoon he went to the cave where Akatsuki took Gaara, and he just return at night. That thay Gaara was also there. They had dinner in silence, until Kankurou show up. Now he was much more calm, even happy. He walk into the kitchen:  
>- Good evening! – he said with a singing voice. The 3 stared in disbelieve.<br>- Kankurou, where have you been? – Temari asked, trying hard not to laugh.  
>- Training – He said with an innocent look.<br>- Well – she replied – It must have been a hell of a training, you are all smudged!

Kankurou turned deep red, that even his make-up didn't hide it.  
>- Stop laughing – he said – Hey, Nara, when will you leave us?<br>- Tomorrow morning – he said while Temari stopped the laughing – My objectives are accomplished – "Well, not all but this is the best I can get right?"

The day after they were sad. Both Shikamaru and Temari realised that they wouldn't see each other for a long time. She had a mission that day, so she walked him until they had to slip up.  
>- Guess is it! –he said. "Damn, I hate goodbyes."<br>- Yes I guess. Have a good trip…  
>- Yeah…<br>- Oh, one more thing…  
>- What? – He turned to her. She was looking down.<br>- I really apologise for my reaction that night. I shouldn't have lost my control…  
>- Hey Temari don't worry – he said while he walked close to her. – I'm the one who need to apologise – Now it was is turn to look down – I shouldn't have never went that far, I was just trying to make you embarrassed, it was very low of me… I hope one day you forgive me.<p>

Temari's shame returned. He was truly regretful about what happened and she just behaved like a bitch. "Now wonder that he always call me bad nam…". Temari's heart failed a beat. "Did he call me Temari just know? She looked directly into his eyes:  
>- I will not forgive you because there are nothing to forgive. You haven't done anything bad…unlike me.<p>

Shikamaru felt sorry for her "she must have been fell really down, to released me from my fault so quickly":  
>- Hey, you are the one who don't have to be forgiven and you know that!<p>

They stayed quiet more than a minute. He was about to say goodbye when she stepped into him  
>- Shikamaru!…<br>- Hum, what? – He asked.  
>- Thank you for all the trouble just to visit me!<br>- Ho…how did you…  
>She stepped forward – and kissed him. "Now, this" he though "This I didn't expected"<br>She giggled and said:  
>- You knew that I would do anything to win a bet.<br>- Technically you did kiss me the other night. – He said, after realising what did just happened.

- Well, now you know where I live. Fell free to visit me more often. AND with better excuses.

And she left him. "Troublesome woman" he thought while he started his trip back to konoha


End file.
